powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Manipulation
The incredible elemental power and ability to control and manipulate liquid molecules with one’s mind. Not to be confuse with Liquefaction. All combined with the powers and abilities of Hydrokinesis'', ''Hydro-Cryokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, '''Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis, Mecokinesis,'' Aquakinesis,'' Waterbending, Hydromancy or Moisture Manipulation.' Capability The user can has control over water, this has many physics defying uses such as making the freeze, melt or evaporate levitate etc it can also be used to make natural phenomenom such as waterfalls, tidal waves and whirlpools. The user could manipulate the water to go to depths that would otherwise be impossible because of the pressure. Can pull together tiny droplets of water from the air to make larger bodies of water. One can even 'rip' the water out of people, resulting in Dehydration. The user could trap air in bubbles. And because water is nearly incompressable, it water can be used for a cutting tool. In some cases, some high level users can control people through blood manipulation, controlling the water content within the blood. Since plants primarily consist of water, some high level users can control and manipulate plants like that of Botanical Manipulation. Universe Differences May have Water Generation. Appliance Usages *Jet Water *Water Balloons *Whips of water that can also bind opponents. *Tsunamis / Floods. *Control Ebb and Flow *Create waves and whirlpools in the areas of water. *Form clouds out of water molecules. *Summon rain . *Dehydrate people by removing the water from their bodies. *Control fluids in person's body; controlling and manipulating the person against his or her will for puppet purposes (called "Bloodbending"). *High level users can freeze water into solid ice. *Slide on water in a skating manner *Walking on water *Propelling one's self from a mass of water, shooting themself out of the water *create various makeshift weapons such as swords, daggers, shields, barriers, and create animals such as snakes, tentacles, and birds to attack or defend *Create massive tidal waves, whirlpools, rainstorms, downpours, floods, tsunamis at will *Literally ''become ''a being of pure liquid water *Control, manipulate and redirect rain and snow *Create strong and powerful geysers to lift people of the ground *Create a large bubble or sphere of water to travel underwater *Breathe underwater for long periods of time *Compress liquid water allowing the sharp pressure of a knife to cut through solid objects such as wood, metal, iron, steel, rock, or crystal with ease *Create offensive whips out of pure liquid water to attack or grab people and objects *Control and manipulate plants by controlling and manipulating the liquid water inside *Control and manipulate one's own sweet to use as makeshift weapons and tools *Create thick fog, control steam *Dry off extremely quickly *'Hydro-Cryokinesis: freeze water and all other liquids to freezing temperatures, to absolute zero *'Hydro-Thermokinesis: '''boil and superheat water and ''all other liquids to boiling temperatures *Superheat tubs, and pools *Create thick clouds of steam for cover *Raise bodily temperature Associations May perform Water Propulsion, Water Generation, Aquatic Respiration. Limitations *Since water can conduct electricity, a person with this ability who is electrocuted by this, while covered in water, will get seriously hurt. *Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (lakes, ponds, seas, oceans) is very time-consuming and difficult in most universes and takes an extreme high level user. Variations '''Viscosity Manipulation *The ability to psychically control and manipulate the volume and thickness of liquids. One with this power and ability could thicken water to allow flotation. This ability could also be used to thicken liquids into a thick glue to prevent escape or to thin the blood of foes. This ability can prevent liquids from dripping out of containers at a normal rate by turning them extremely thick, or trap foes underwater conditions to be rendered in suspended animation. Known Users Anime/Manga/Serial *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Other Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Toa Gali (Bionicle) *Toa Hahli (Bionicle) *Glatorian Kiina (Bionicle) *Tori (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) *Juvia Loxar (Fairy Tail) *Toa Tuyet (Bionicle) *Toa Helryx (Bionicle) *Other Toa of Water (Bionicle) *The Elemental lord of Water (Bionicle) *Gi (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Emma gilbert (H2O - Just Add Water) *Cleo Sertori (H2O - Just Add Water) * Rikki Chadwick (H2O - Just Add Water) *Bella Hartley (H2O - Just Add Water) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) *The Watery (Card Captor Sakura) *Water release users (Naruto) *Water Hazard (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Bivalvan (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) *Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H.) *Cassidy (W.I.T.C.H.) *Tracy Strauss (Heroes) *Water mane of Mane-online *Om (Air Gear) *Layla/Aisha (Winx Club) *Bivalvian (Ben 10) *Kojiro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Yamamoto Takeshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *The Flood (Doctor Who: The Waters of Mars) Novels *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Valkyrie Cain (Skulduggery Pleasant) Video Games *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Water Type pokemon (Pokemon) Mythology *Poseidon/Neptune (Greek/Roman Mythology) *Oceanus (Greek Mythology) *Moses (Christian religion) =Gallery= Animated Series File:Katara_00.jpg|A common use in manipulating water. File:Katara05.jpg|A blotch of water in a bubbly form. File: Katara.jpg|Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) controls a water whip. File:The_Avatar_Returns.png|The return of guardian allows for use of inheritance intelligence over water. File:Water_Skin.png|A vital key in water usage; bottled water. File:Katara_vs_Jet.png|Water in a bottled source makes a direct hit. File:Katara_heal.png|A revitalizing recovery from a water heal after a scalding burn. File:Katar_fight_mai.png|Katara uses clear water at above elevation in Omashu. File:Katara_fights_Swamp_Monster.png|Katara parting a direct path to her opponent in a swap environment. File:Katarawaterbending.png|Katara concentrating on the use upon a large body of water. File:Water whip.png|Aang easily grasps a water technique. File:Aang teaches Katara.png|Aang works under the force of the moon. File:Ep37-214.png|Waves of water File:Katara vs Master Pakku.png|Sweeping the competition with waves. File:Water_pressure_002.png File:Avatar_State_Water.png File:Kuruk_Waterbending.png File:Serpentduel.png File:Wat1.jpg|Water Hazard (Ben 10) can manipulate water. File:Misfits_lacto.jpg|Brian from Misfits The Flood.jpg|The Flood (Dr Who) has affected Andy Stone Tori makes water.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers) makes water Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations